


向阳

by tennis042



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennis042/pseuds/tennis042
Summary: 不知道，写到哪算哪





	1. Chapter 1

今天依然是一个下雨的日子。  
郭俊踩着点来到约定的地点时，站在屋檐下的程一脚边已经围了好几个烟蒂，等了似乎有好些时候。  
“来这么早啊。”郭俊有点不好意思，程一对他的话并没有很在意，他只是目不转睛看着大路对面在门口边烧纸边哭哭啼啼的老大妈。  
“那家刚死了人，说起来死了的那位跟我还有点血缘关系。”程一说话时有点漫不经心，郭俊没能读懂他的话，反应过来整个人都傻了：“你爸死了？！”据他所知，程一是个孤儿，好好地怎么会蹦出个爸。  
“很惊讶？”程一挑挑眉，“我三岁的时候孤儿院来这个鬼地方收孩子，我生理上的父母用两千块把我卖了，还美滋滋地指望我被哪个外国佬收养，大了以后回国寻亲，以后做个孝子贤孙帮他们养老，还能帮扶下兄弟姐妹。”见郭俊已经听得一脸呆滞，他又自顾自地接着刚才的话：“我被带走的第二天，他们就哭天抢地说我被拐了，还假惺惺地报了警，这事还闹得上了地方电视台。他们虽然学历不高，演技很了得，算盘也打得很好。”可惜天不从人愿，有收养意愿的外国人一轮轮地到孤儿院选孩子，却从来没人看上程一，后来程一大了就更加无人问津了。  
郭俊想问他难不难过，为什么这么清楚，可嘴张了张，吐出的话就是一句：“节哀顺变。”  
“我有什么好节哀的。”程一弹了弹烟灰，“死了就死了，对我来说也没什么差别。”  
“那你今天来干什么？”郭俊问，程一拿着烟的手点了点蹲在门口烧纸的老人：“无聊看看。”  
没多久来了几个人来送帛金，老人看见了连忙站起来步履蹒跚地迎了上去，话才说了两句，老人突然嚎啕大哭：“……老头子还没等到一家团聚就走了……”  
那几人好生安慰了她两句，把钱塞到她手里便走了，老人抹抹眼泪又蹲下来烧起了纸。  
“你看她哭得真好，像我真的是被拐了找不回来一样。”程一扭头对郭俊说，郭俊看着他嘴角上挂着的笑容想说点什么，又什么也说不出口，倒是程一在墙上捻灭了烟，忽然想起两人碰面是有正事的。  
“这次的工作是什么？”他问。  
“刑侦队那老头有个大案子，在手里一段时间了还是没有什么进展。”郭俊从背囊里翻出一个文件袋递给程一，“现在临近年关，老头也就再干个两年就退休了，所以想把案子破了立个功。”  
程一接过，在手里掂了掂，这文件袋里的东西还真有点分量：“老头给什么价位？”  
“十万。”郭俊见程一眉头皱得死紧，大家合作了这么久也知道是出价低了，“老头说他就想知道弃尸地点。”  
“也就是说，他们就差个尸体就可以破案了。”程一把文件袋还给郭俊，“跟老头说，这出价太低，我不能接受，祝他早日破案。”  
“我会完完整整把话转告他。”郭俊把文件袋塞回书包，又掏出一张广告单递给他“那找猫的案子接不接？”  
“什么品种的猫？”程一一看广告单乐了，“这十几斤的胖猫怎么养出来的？”  
“你看看这毛色，橘色。”郭俊点了点广告单上的照片，“这个毛色的猫嘴馋，最容易长肉了。”  
“它值多少报酬？”程一边问边把广告单折叠放进口袋，“这猫可爱，去个零头。”  
“那收个一万三的红包就算了，十三，实生，意头好。”郭俊从善如流，“这一对比，刑侦队那老头还真小气。”  
“老头就仗着他是刑侦队的才敢拿着七十年代的物价标准在21世纪横。”程一摇摇头，“回头把这猫的资料发给我，猫找到了再联系。”  
“好，定金打给你。”郭俊说完就走了，程一目送他，直到他的身影完全消失在转角，才重新给自己点了根烟，边抽边眯起了眼看着蹲在火盆前的老人一张张地烧着冥币。  
这根烟抽完，他也离开了，雨一直在下，没有要停的迹象。  
他想起三岁的他被塞上三轮车的那天也是个下雨天。  
他哭着，挣扎着想要爬下车，想要跟着那个女人回去自己的家，女人站在车前粗暴地吼着闭嘴怪物，当着他的面就头也不回地越走越远。  
他对着女人离开的方向哭得声嘶力竭，可惜难过的仅仅只有他。  
从此以后，他的世界就只剩下自己。  
想到这，他又回头看了一眼，烧纸的那人依然毫不察觉，他想这次应该是他这辈子唯一一次也是最后一次来这个地方了。


	2. Chapter 2

猫死了，程一找到它的时候已经烂得差不多了，死因是被人开膛破肚。  
可怜的内脏顺着切口流了出来，四肢的肉垫被切掉，死掉的猫只剩下一双浑浊的眼呆滞地盯着天空。  
程一拍了个照片发给郭俊，郭俊这时正在吃面，一点开大图含在嘴里的一口面立马喷了出来，他不是没见过腐烂得差不多的尸体，但他从来不在吃饭的时候看这些。他很讨厌程一动不动就上图的习惯，但程一的做法也确实没什么毛病，最后他还是认命地联系委托人，跟她说猫没了，需不需要看尸体的照片。  
程一见郭俊跟客户交涉需要时间，他便靠着在猫尸体旁边的树干抽起了烟。难得接份轻松点的工作，居然还会节外生枝，他厌恶地弹了弹烟灰，搁在口袋里的手机响了，他以为是郭俊，一看手机屏幕便忍不住嘴角上扬。  
来信的是


End file.
